


Carrying You

by FiFieFoeFum



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, 天空の城ラピュタ | Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa | Laputa: Castle in the Sky
Genre: Adventure, Airships, Donnie gets a few feral pirate kids, M/M, Magic, as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFieFoeFum/pseuds/FiFieFoeFum
Summary: Varian’s hand shook as he held the bottle over his head. This was his only chance. Ulla’s back was to him; she was sending a telegram. He closed his eyes as he swung down.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Carrying You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially on winter break!! So!! Ta da!
> 
> Updates (hopefully) every week

Colonel Ulla walked down the dining hall of the passenger ship, a hand on the back of her head. 

“Find him.” At the sharp command, the men behind her split off in different directions. 

“Ma’am, maybe you should wait in your room until-” She didn’t bother to look, cutting him off.

“ _No. You imbeciles were the ones who let him get away_.”

Any smart person would sense the fury drifting off the woman, but the general was not. “Weren’t you in the room with him?”

She smiled, closing her eyes and letting out a small hum of amusement before speaking. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are something to the effect of 'I'm sorry, please don't kill me,' I will _personally_ throw you off this ship, do you understand?"

“Yes, sorry, I-”

“Just go.” As he left, Ulla caught a flash of dark blue around the far corner. “Ha,” she whispered, briskly walking towards the hallway. 

Varian ran down the length of the ship before sliding to a stop in front of an open window.

“Hey!” Soldiers were running down the hall, headed straight for him. He turned to run the other way but more were coming from there too.

“There he is!” He yelped, taking his only option. Out the window. He clung to the side of the ship, the wind whipping around him. Ulla leaned out the window, a tired smile on her face. 

“Get back here, boy. You’re only making this harder.” She waved her arm, trying to grab him. Varian tried to move farther away but lost his grip. Before he knew it, he was falling. Flaptors hovered around the ship, when did they get there? One, driven by a young girl, spotted him. She zoomed towards him and tried to pull him into her vehicle. 

“Ma, I got it!” A second one pulled up next to them, a small boy who took Varian from her and moved away. 

“No, I got it!”

“Give it back!” 

Varian struggled, managing to free himself. “Hey! Let me-” He lost his footing, slamming his head on the side of the vehicle, dropping like a stone. 

“Here ya go. Two meatballs.”

“Thanks!” Hugo took the can and ran out the door, passing people on his way back to work. 

“Hugo! Working late tonight, eh?” He slid to a stop in front of Rapunzel, his boss’s wife.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t let him keep you too late, okay?”

“I won’t!” Hugo called, already running towards the mines. 

He was almost there when he stopped in his tracks, staring up at the sky.

“What the…?” It had first been a blue light, slowly drifting down, but as it came closer to the ground, Hugo could clearly see what it was. “That looks like a body!” He ran over the crest of the hill, almost sliding down the slope into the mine. After regaining his balance, he sprinted out to the edge of the mineshaft, just in time for the person to hover above his outstretched arms. It was a boy, with two odd blue streaks standing out among black hair. His clothes were tattered and much too big for him. The light, coming from a small crystal amulet, started to fade. It went out completely and the boy’s full weight fell onto Hugo. He grunted, almost dropping him, but managed to set him down on the small platform. 

“Hugo! What are you doing up there? Have you got my dinner?” Hugo cursed, making his way down into the mine.

“Yeah, boss, but-”

“Close the second valve!” Hugo did as he was told.

“Boss, this boy-”

“Hand me that wrench.”

“Boss, he came down from the sky!”

“Hugo! Wrench!”

“Huh? Oh!” After a pointed glare, he hastily handed Eugene the wrench he wanted. Three dings sounded, alerting the two to the miners below. 

“You’re gonna do it today, kid! Don’t keep ‘em waiting, stay calm.” Hugo ran the elevator, braking when it got to the top. The miners stepped out, pulling their cart to the other side to talk to Eugene, far enough away that Hugo couldn’t hear them. “You know what to do?” Eugene said, not waiting for his response before following the other men out. 

“Yeah,” Hugo said to the empty space. He glanced up at the platform, where the boy was still unconscious. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but they should get longer towards the end...


End file.
